Sweeney's journal
by SweeneyToddRules
Summary: Sweeney Todd's thoughts about everything in his life with amazing stories too! Rating up for sweeney
1. Chapter 1

Dear so called "Laptop",

Well I officially dislike technology. No one sends letters , rides horses, and sell kids. Now what do we do for fun. I know we sit around like lumps on all this new supposedly "good" technology is one day going to kill us all. You know the weird "Phone" thingy. Well it took Mrs. Lovett and Toby 4 and half hours to explain it to me! If it takes longer than 30 minutes it is no use to Sweeney Todd. I have to write on this "laptop" because I have emotional and communication "problems". So Mrs. Lovett thought if I shared my thoughts with you people I would get "normal" if that could happen. Well anyways today a man came in for a shave and just dropped dead! It was no fair for me at all I mean what do I do if he drops dead? I know what it is too much work. I had to drag the body over to the chair put it in and then push the lever. Hard work for a barber. Then I almost got killed by a drunk driver. Nice isn't it, and then he yelled get out of the road. Well that ruined my day on top of it being completely sunny out as in no clouds to children are out and about. I wonder about Johanna and Anthony, oh well I got to go I guess.

Annoyed,

Sweeney Todd (the demon barber of fleet street)


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello again stupid computer. If you ask me this is the worst invention ever. Now on top of the stink from 's oven this computer blows a fuse every other hour same with the phone. I wish it was like when I was a little lad. A bunch of drunks throwing there kids on the street. I of course always had a good home. People are starting to get suspicious of me now. They will stop and stare at me staring at them in the window and look at me like I grew a second head. Demon barber's have feelings too!  
Well of course this is the scum of the city so who cares. The past week the police have came in my shop looking to see if I took anything of anyones. Which is completlty insane. I am killing people so go up to me not the nut shell baking human pies. She wonders why I don't eat the pies she brings up to me. Unlike her customers I know whats in it also I know what is in 's pies too. Oh and Mrs. Lovett wants to give me "sleeping pills" I really do not trust her anymore. She burst out into song and make everyone stare at us. To me it sounds like the whole time. Then when I give her death glares she wonders why. Not like I just stand around and sing all day I mean I have a very productive day changing my shirt multiple times after every kill. Well I got to go a man is in here for the "closest shave of his life"

-Enjoying the moment

Sweeney Todd


	3. Chapter 3

Dear stupid computer,

Well I got mad and cracked my stupid computer screen. Then when I was shaving this morning I cut myself oh the irony. Today I got so annoyed I pulled the lever when a man went to sit you should have saw his face it is like pulling a chair out from under someone but better. It is amazing how you can tramatize Toby. Today we watched a coach run over a man very intertaining by rather messy. Toby wont go outside now. I realized it is a lot easier killing humorless people so im not laughing and cut my finger off.

People think I look like someone to talk to about their life stories. If I cared to listen you would be alive right now wouldn't you? Then to top this off my chair broke. When I pulled the lever the chair fell with the body and got stuck and the man was making gurgling sounds that bothered . So my smart thinking i had a customer sit on the chute as I shaved him. He was shocked he had to sit on the floor though. But that just clogged it worse so now I am using cinder blocks. So it took me a long time to fix that up. I know because came up twice. But I fixed all of it.

Funny thing happened today though. A bum came into my shop and stepped on the lever himself. Fret not though he turned out to be delicious despite his really. Then women start coming into my shop. This is concerning me more and more. It gets worse then people even men want to hug me now because I look so sad and depressed. People are starting to try to get my attention by running into my shop on fire. Just more of a mess to clean up really.

Well I think I am done annoying the world for today,

Sweeney Todd


	4. Chapter 4

Today was actually a rather good day. Mrs. Lovett got sick so no singing today. Which is actually really quiet but she has a lot of people to cook today. I killed over 40 people! Then a bunch of families had to come in to bum me out a little but I was still ok with my work today. Then when I was giving this man a shave he wouldn't die matter of fact my razor got stuck in his neck and he began to walk out! I must have missed his vein a little. Then I got a little crafty when he did die and carved random stuff on him. I must be loosing my mind in this summer heat.

I could tell it is summer because it is hot and I have sun burn. Also it smells like sweat everywhere and decomposing bodies. I blame for that one though. I also managed to get sick too. I sneezed on a customer and he got rather angry that I was working sick. I mean not like it matters or anything. Then I found out he was a judge. So guess who looks bad towards the law once again. So now watch out who you sneeze on because the law will look down on you more then usual.

Yesterday Johanna and Anthony came to visit. I may or may not have been so happy I hugged them both. Then Anthony told me he had good news. To him it was good to me I hated it. He had Johanna say it of course. So she looks at me and goes I am with child. I believe if I could have I would have killed Anthony on the spot he stood. But having Johanna there I nodded and said Congratulations I mean Mrs. Hope. She looked quiet shocked when I said Barker. So then she asked like 200 questions and I told her about Benjamin Barker saying I was a "Very close friend" which is really true. I mean I was all he had in jail. Ok I got way off track there. Well I also got questioned for nicking myself with a razor. That guy didn't even get to sit how fast he got killed. Well I got to go I hear Mrs. Lovett singing.

Joyfully,

Sweeney Todd


End file.
